The Blossom In Need
by KunoichiForever8888
Summary: Karin tells everyone that Sakura killed Karin's brother. Everyone rejects Sakura and she leaves for Kirigakure. There she becomes powerful and after 5 years she returns. Will everybody like the new Sakura and will they try to get her back when Karin tells them the truth?
1. At Ichiraku

The Blossom in Need

**A.N this is my first fanfic so its gonna be so bad! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but if I did, Sakura would have fire powers and able to defeat Sasuke!**

* * *

Sakura POV

I got blamed for everything _she _did. I was disowned from my own home, I was rejected by my friends and I was unwanted. In other words, this is the story of Sakura Haruno, The blossom in need.

* * *

Narrators POV

Sakura was walking in Konoha one day. She was looking forward to seeing her _boyfriend._ Her boyfriend was _the Sasuke Uchiha_ the heartthrob of Konoha. He was also in the anbu black ops. She loved him very much, more than her life. So anyways she was walking in Konoha. She was just passing Ichiraku when she heard a familiar voice.

"I can't believe she did that! That sick psycho! Thank you Karin for telling us what Sakura did." It was her best friend Ino's voice.

_What are they talking about? What did I do and why is Karin here?_

_**That bitch! What has she said to OUR friends? Ino-pig seems cross!**_

_Stop cussing inner! And yeah Ino does seem cross. I better go talk with them._

* * *

**A.N so I thought I should end it there for now! What has Karin said to everyone to make them mad? What has Sakura seemingly done and why is everyone mad? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Against Sakura

**Kunoi: OMG I totally wrote nothing in the last chapter!**

**Naruto: EH? Kunoi-Chan please keep it down, I'm trying to spy on Sakura-Chan here!**

**Kunoi: EWWWW! You p.e.r.v!**

**Naruto: (grins) well I **_**did **_**spend 2 years with pervy-sage.**

**Kunoi: True...**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: Sasuke TEME!**

**Sasuke: Dobe**

**Naruto: TEME**

**Sasuke: DOBE...**

**Kunoi: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INTENSTINES AND STARNGLE YOU WITH THEM! Naruto say the damn declaimer.**

**Naruto: KunoichiForever8888 does not own me!**

* * *

Narrators POV

Sakura decided to go into Ichiraku and talk with her friends. She went in and the first thing that happened was...Ino slapped her?

* * *

Sakura POV

_What the hell?!_

_**Ino-Bitch completely bitch slapped us! That bitch.**_

_What the hell did I do? Why is everyone glaring at me?_

_**Saki, the Uchiha brat with the chicken-ass hairdo is talkin' to ya.**_

And with that my so called inner left me!

"What Sasuke-kun?" I asked. I wasn't really paying attention to him while I was talking with inner.

"I said you bitch. How dare you kill Karin's little brother." Sasuke sneered.

"b-but Sasuke-kun..." I didn't get to finish because he grabbed my throat and threw me to the wall.

"You deserved that! He was only 5!" Ino screamed into my ear. I thought that we were best friends. Why would she think that I would even consider killing an innocent young boy?

"I-Ino I didn't kill h-him," I desperately tried to say, but I was still trying to regain my breath.

"Yea right you didn't!" Karin sneered, she had this gleam in her eyes saying 'take that you bitch'.

"I saw you killing my brother mercilessly while he was eating his dinner!" Karin shouted.

"B-but..." Again I didn't get to finish. People are really trying to piss me off today.

"Sakura Haruno, you are to report at the Hokage Tower in 5 minutes. If you do not get there in 5 minutes then we are ordered to kill you. "An anbu said nonchalantly.

So I started going to the tower but before I went, Naruto grabbed me by the shoulder, turned me around and punched me in the gut.

"I trusted you Sakura, but you threw that trust away! You will _never _get that trust back!" Naruto shouted. I can't believe that my brother would say something like that and accuse me of killing a young boy. Did people really think of me that bad? I guess I now know how good my _"friends" _are.

I left them with that. I couldn't be bothered with them anymore because they are not the friends I hoped they would be. I walked through the streets but got nothing but glares thrown in my way.

_I'm guessing Karin told the whole world that I killed her brother. Does she even have a brother?_

_**I'm guessing so. She's a real bitch that Karin-bitch. A fucking whore if you tell me. How dare she accuse us of a thing!**_

_Yea you're right inner. _

_**Saki, you're outside the office now. Seriously pay attention!**_

And with that she left me, again!

I was right outside the hokage's office. I'm guessing it's to do with the so called "murder". Tsunade-shishou would believe me wouldn't she? I shook off that thought and opened the door. I was surprised to see what I saw.

* * *

**Kunoi: OMG guys what do you think she saw? I really don't know yet because I wrote it randomly. Please review and tell me your idea's to what Sakura saw in Tsunade's office! I will pick the best one and put it in my next chapter!**

**Sakura: Yep. I want to know what I saw too! **

**Naruto: YEAH!**

**Sakura: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BAKA! (Hits him on the head)**

**Kunoi: Just say the line you guys!**

**Sakura and Naruto: Please review!**


End file.
